


Kiss It All Better

by IndridOnTheRadio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ;) maybe, death?, sorry for the typos i was crying, the title is a song! very sad! cried!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridOnTheRadio/pseuds/IndridOnTheRadio
Summary: "kichi lem,, me say th,, this lplease," He nodded giving the go ahead, shuichi wasnt focusing on him though,"I,,, i love you,, so much, ok? Keep,,, keep going for me,""Wh- What are you tslking abo- about You cant just drop something like that and leave me!"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mbirnsings71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/gifts).



A gunshot echoed off the streets walls, silencing everything else.

Kokichi whirled around to see Shuichi standing there, he let out a strangled noice stumbling forward clutching his stomache and he fell.

Someone screamed, Kokichi caught the detective, his chest consitricting in fear he looked down at him , how DARE he look beautiful even in this state. Looking at him like he hung the moon, he was never gonna do that again. A sob forced its way out of his throat, as his vision started getting blurry.

"Kichi,," His voice was quiet. oh god kichi. No one was going to call him that any more- NO 

"No, no, shhhh youre going to be ok shuichi ok? you hear me ? it's goingnto be alright you can't leave me," He didnt know when his thoughts transfered to speaking but he just started rambling as he put pressure on the wound. Thats what he was supposed to do right? Pressure keeps the blood in that makes sense.

"Kichi, I dont. Im not ready,, to go." He coughed and Kokichi started his rant again but, " I have so,,, much to tell you st,, ill," He could barely see the tears falling down shuichis own face, "I,,, Stay with me kichi," 

"Im not going anywhere Shuichi- Youre not either, You are staying right here with me- You can leave, Shuichi, you can't leave me," His vision was so blurry now he couldnt fucking see, where were the fucking medical professionals. COULDNT PEOPLE SEE HE NEEDED THEM! "I ha-have so much to tell you too there was so much time- i- we had so much time. So much fucking time."

"Kichi,, listen me,," 

"Im here, Im not going anywhere."

"Its,, Its not your fault ok? I don,, dont want you blamin ur self, For this," Kokichi gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Nothing- Nothinfs going to happen its- its going to be ok- everythings going to be f-fine." Shuichi coughed again, worse this time.

"Kichi,, I,"

"No, no, Shhhh save your strength, shushu," Shuichi had a little gasping like motion, probably the attempt of a laugh.

"kichi lem,, me say th,, this lplease," He nodded giving the go ahead, shuichi wasnt focusing on him though,"I,,, i love you,, so much, ok? Keep,,, keep going for me," 

"Wh- What are you tslking abo- about You cant just drop something like that and leave me!" Fresh tears started falling, what type of fate, everyone he cares about taken too soon- THIS ISNT FAIR! "THATS NOT FAIR SHUICHI!" 

"I know,, Im no fun- right?" His laugh turned into another cough, "I just. I though i would have,,, more time. Im sorry" 

"Dont apologise! You dolt just, just stay with me please," Another sob wrenched its way out of his throat, there was a hand on his cheek wiping the tears away, "Please. I don't-" keeping one hand on the wound he wrapped the other around the one on his cheek leaning into it, "-I cant do this without you Sichi"

Shuichi gave him a weak smile, "You can. Kichi is okay,,"

His hand went limb in his grip, "No, no no nononononono, NO! SHUICHI DONT DO THIS TO ME YOU CAN'T-" 

His rambling turned into incomprehensible sobbing, he squeezed his eyes shut, "You werent supposed to leave, id- idiot, idiot"

He shot up, tears falling down his cheeks, in a coldsweat, wh- the first thing he noticed was the change in lighting- it was dark out now. Next was that he was in a bed, curled up on a comforter.

What,, what was that. Nightmare??? But it was so vivid- Memory?? Oh god- Shuichi he had- He had to go see shuichu.

He didnt bother getting dressed or putting on shoes and instead just rand to Shuichis dorm barefoot and in his pickachu pjs, and he banged on the door- he didnt care that it was 3 am he needed to see him to hear his heart beat. 

Open, open. please. The door swung open to reveal a tired Shuichi looking down at him- in his little sherlock themed pjs- just the sight causedd him to tear up.

"Kokichi? What- Whats wrong?" Hes ok,, hes ok they still have time it was just a a dream.

"Y-You asshole-" He didnt give Shuichi time to question it before lunging to hold the detective, "Youre ok. Youre fine."

Kokichi let Shuichi pick up his sobbing form and bring him to the bed, "Thats right, kichi, im ok, im right here. Im not going anywhere."


End file.
